elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashanti
|} Ashanti lebte als junge Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im Knowsley Safaripark in England (in Prescot). Sie ist der erste Elefant, der in diesem Park geboren wurde. Am 08.07.2017 reiste sie nach St. Aignan in den ZooParc de Beauval in Frankreich. Ashanti kam am 15.01.2003 zur Welt. Die Bemühungen des Parks um Nachwuchs zeigten so erstmal Erfolge seit der Eröffnung 1971. Mit der Übernahme einer größeren Elefantengruppe vom Windsor Safaripark in Berkshire 1993 (darunter Ashanti's Eltern) sollten sich die Bemühungen als fruchtbar erweisen. Zehn Jahre später wurden die beiden ersten Kälber geboren. '''Ashanti's Geburt war anscheinend nicht ganz so leichtWin with a trunk call!, auf www.liverpoolecho.co.uk wie die ihrer jüngeren Halbschwester Nala† , die nur wenige Monate später am 05.04.2003 geboren wurde. Wegen einer Muskelbeschädigung bei der Geburt war sie zunächst steif und schwach und war die ersten Wochen nicht draußen zu sehen, sondern erholte sich zunächst. Sie war zu schwach, um selbst zu stehen und zu trinken. Nach intensiver Betreuung und Zufütterung durch die Pfleger genas sie allmählich in den ersten drei Wochen und konnte auch bei ihrer Mutter Shaba† trinkenBaby Ashanti winning health battle, says park, auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Shaba† kümmerte sich gut um ihr Kalb. '''Ashanti erholte sich zusehends und wurde eine energiegeladene Spielkameradin für ihre Halbschwester Nala†. Sie waren eine Attraktion des Safariparks und lockten mit ihrem Spiel viele Besucher in den Park. Sie jagten über die Elefantenanlage, wälzten sich im Schlamm und versteckten sich. Ihre Mütter Shaba† und Tana hatten viel zu tun, um die beiden unter Kontrolle zu bringenDynamic duo play from dawn till tusk, auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Vater von Ashanti und Nala† ist der Afrikanerbulle Kruger†, der hernach im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park lebte und dort auch verstarb. Als er 2006 abreiste, hinterließ er ihre Mütter erneut trächtig. Allerdings hat Shaba† ihr Kalb im sechsten Monat verloren, und Tanas Kalb starb bei der Geburt. So haben die beiden Jungkühe keine weiteren lebenden Geschwister in Prescot. Mütterlicherseits gibt es die Chance auf Halbgeschwister durch den Bullen Nissim†, der im Knowsley-Safaripark aufgewachsen ist und die Nachfolge von Kruger† als Zuchtbulle antreten soll, bisher anscheinend noch vergeblich. Vermutlich soll er auch die beiden jungen Kühe selbst in Zukunft decken. Leider ist auch Nissim† viel zu früh verstorben. Ashanti war die kleinste der Kühe in Prescot, obwohl sie von den beiden Kälbern die ältere war. Sie wird als sehr verspielt beschrieben und sucht die Aufmerksamkeit. 2015 wurde sie zur Vollwaise, da ihre Mutter verstarb genauso wie Vater Kruger†. Die komplette Herde ist 2017 umgezogen, da die Anlage neu gebaut wird. Sie sollte auch züchten können. Am 08.07.2017 trafen Juba und Ashanti im ZooParc de Beauval in St. Aignan in Frankreich ein. Tana folgte am 20.10.2017. Nala† verstarb beim Transport noch in Prescot. Ashanti wird im Januar 17 Jahre alt, somit ist auch ihr Zeitfenster für die Zucht mittlerweile klein geworden. Hoffentlich wird der ZooParc bald einen züchtenden Bullen übernehmen. Weblinks *Elephant Information, Vorstellung der Knowsley-Elefanten auf www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. *Ashanti at Knowsley Safari Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Fotos von Ashanti mit Dekor auf pamsaville.co.uk. *Baby Ashanti auf www.wetcanvas.com [http://www.wetcanvas.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-303548.html laut dieser Seite]. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Knowsley Safaripark Kategorie:Kuh